


Happy Hour

by emmerrr



Series: go on, I dare you [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drinking for fun!, Fluff, Friendship, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: Ronan, Adam, Gansey, Blue, and Henry walk into a bar.





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third part in a series so you may want to read those first if you haven't, but if you don't want to all you really need to know is that this is an AU -- adam is a masseuse and ronan is a farmer and they met because gansey recommended adam to ronan when ronan had a bad back. they're fun, you should read them. this is my universe where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.
> 
> also, i wrote this as a birthday present to myself, is that sad? i don't care i did it anyway.

It had been a while since Adam had been in anything even nearing a serious relationship, so he’d forgotten how the early days of such a relationship actually _felt._ But even if he hadn’t forgotten, nothing that had come before could possibly compare to what he feels with Ronan anyway.

It’s the little things.

It’s how Ronan will complain about his phone and yet still send Adam pictures of Chainsaw or some of the farm animals (or of himself) for Adam to enjoy when he’s on a break at work. It’s how when they first see each other after a few days absence, it’s still early enough days that there’s just a hint of awkwardness but in the best way possible somehow, and within twenty minutes it melts away anyway. It’s the shy looks Adam sees Ronan shoot him sometimes; it’s the shy looks he knows he gives away himself.

It’s hand holding, and casual touches, and _less_ casual touches. It’s how Ronan is probably one of the kindest people Adam has ever met and yet he disguises it all with gruffness and excessive swearing. Adam is not fooled one bit.

It’s how every time Ronan stays over, Adam takes hours to fall asleep, long after Ronan has. It’s like his subconscious doesn’t want him to miss a single moment. Ronan, it turns out, likes being the little spoon, so Adam holds him close and draws circles on Ronan’s stomach with his thumb, and listens to Ronan’s even breathing, and smiles against Ronan’s back. He feels giddy with it, and that’s why he can’t sleep. It feels like these quiet nighttime hours have been stolen just for them, and Adam doesn’t want to waste them.

He really thinks he might be falling in love. Which is huge, really. He doesn't want to get ahead of himself. But it's there, constantly, under his skin.

It’s Monday morning, and Adam parks his tri-coloured Hondayota (a term recently hilariously coined by Ronan — and there Adam goes, thinking about him again) outside Fox Way Aromatherapy, Spa, & Psychics. He’s got a busy week ahead of him, and it all starts off with back-to-back appointments today, and it’s hard to psych himself up for it before he’s had any caffeine; it’s Henry’s turn for a coffee run, and he better not have forgotten again.

As if on cue, Adam’s phone goes off in his pocket, and he pulls it out to check his message as he walks through the entrance. It’s Ronan — of course it’s Ronan — and it’s a snapshot of Chainsaw perched regally on top of a haybale. Ronan’s captioned it: **my happy helper.**

“You’re smiling at your phone.”

Adam jerks his head up to see Blue Sargent standing in front of the welcome desk, looking unfathomably grumpy.

“I am not. Where’s Henry?”

“He forgot the coffee.”

“You’re _kidding_ me.”

“It’s alright, he’s run back out to get some. And you are. Smiling at your phone.”

Adam’s ears start to heat. “So what if I am?”

“I’m just making an observation, Adam, there’s no need to get snippy.”

“Excuse you, Blue, I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the snippy one this morning.” He leans back against the desk next to her, drops his rucksack to the floor, and gently nudges her with his elbow. “Something wrong?”

Blue shrugs. “Nothing. Not really. I want my coffee.” There’s a silence, but Adam doesn’t break it because he knows he can wait her out. Sure enough, a moment later: “It’s just that…you know I don’t begrudge you your happiness, right?”

Adam hesitates; he wonders where this is going. Carefully, he says, “I would hope not, Blue.”

“Right. And I don’t. And I know that you and Ronan are all loved up in your new relationship and you want to spend every moment possible together, and I  _get_  it, I _do,_ and I don’t wanna sound like an asshole but…I miss you? We haven’t hung out in ages. Me and Henry have been one down at the bar every Saturday night for the last month and a half.”

Adam crosses his arms defensively. He looks at the floor and goes for levity. “Come on, Blue, I see you nearly every day.”

“At _work._ It’s not the same.”

“No. I suppose not,” Adam mumbles.

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad.”

“No?” Adam says with a wry smile. “You’re just naturally good at it.”

“Do you remember when I always used to go on about how I hated when people just ghosted on their friends as soon as they got into a romantic relationship, and then I turned around and went completely AWOL when I started dating that girl Hannah? And then when she dumped me I came crawling back and said if I ever acted like that again then I wanted you to tell me?”

Adam sighs. “I remember. I said I wanted you to do the same for me.”

“Granted, you and Ronan are clearly much more serious. But still.” She rests her head against his arm. “Don’t forget about me.”

“Like that’s even possible,” Adam says with a snort. “I’ll come out on Saturday with you and Henry, how does that sound?”

Blue smiles. “Good, but bring Ronan, too?”

Adam blinks, confused. “But you said—”

“I said not to ditch us, but I didn’t mean you had to ditch _him_ either. There’s this thing called compromise, Adam, and it’s where we all win. I want to get to know your new boyfriend beyond him just glowering at me when he picks you up and trying so hard to pretend he can resist my charm.”

“There are few who can,” Adam says dryly, and earns himself a good-natured elbow in the ribs. He grins. “Got it, Blue, I’ll bring him.”

He unlocks his phone to let Ronan know the new plans, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s forgetting something important. It hits him when he puts his phone back into his pocket. “Oh, shit, Blue, I forgot. Gansey’s in town this weekend, he’s staying at my apartment.”

Blue shrugs. “So bring him along. I’d love to meet your friend Gansey.”

Adam laughs. “You are going to _rue_ the day you said that, Blue Sargent.”

* * *

 

“Gansey,” Ronan says with as much patience that he can muster. “Why the fuck are you wearing a sweater vest?”

Gansey looks down at himself, then back at Ronan. He frowns. “I thought it was smart.”

“It’s fucking lame. We’re going to a bar.”

“Bars can be fancy.”

“This one isn’t. Plus it’s _summer,_ you’ll be boiling in that.”

“Oh, alright.” Gansey pulls it off, but the purple polo shirt he’s wearing underneath isn’t any better.

“For fuck’s sake, Gansey, don’t you have any normal t-shirts?”

“I — well, no, I suppose not. I’m only here for the weekend, I didn’t bring any slovenly clothes.” He looks at Ronan pointedly.

Ronan sighs. “Hang on, maybe Parrish has something you can borrow.” He leaves Gansey in the small living area of Adam’s apartment and goes into Adam’s bedroom.

Adam’s sitting on the edge of his bed in his jeans and nothing else; clearly not long out of the shower because he’s rubbing a towel over still damp hair. Ronan resists the urge to pounce.

“Do you have a shitty t-shirt Gansey can borrow?” he asks.

Adam hangs the towel off his bedpost and heads over to his closet. “What’s wrong with his own clothes?”

“He was wearing a sweater vest, Parrish. A _sweater vest.”_

“…But it’s summer.”

“Look, you’re preaching to the choir here. All he’s got are his polo shirts.”

“Aw, I _like_ Gansey’s polo shirts,” Adam says.

“Why?”

“I dunno, they’re so… _him._ C’mon, Ronan, let him wear his hideous polo shirt, he’ll feel more comfortable.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Ronan sticks his head out of Adam’s bedroom door and calls out. “Panic over, Gansey, Parrish says you’re fine as you are.”

“So I can put my sweater vest back on?”

 _“No,_ not your fucking sweater vest.” He turns back around; Adam is still searching through his closet to find a t-shirt for himself. Ronan sidles up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Ronan, I can’t get dressed like this.”

Ronan kisses Adam’s neck, feeling mightily vindicated when Adam tilts his head to allow better access. “That’s the point, Parrish.”

Adam sighs, resigned, but then he turns his head to catch Ronan’s lips in a kiss. The angle’s a little awkward, but it doesn’t really matter to Ronan when he has Adam pressed right up against him.

“We should…just…stay…here,” Ronan says between kisses.

Adam gives Ronan one more lingering kiss then disentangles himself. “Blue would _murder_ me. Go keep Gansey company while I finish getting ready.”

Ronan groans and drops back down onto Adam’s bed. “Give me a minute, Parrish.”

Adam gives him a knowing look and says, “Didn’t mean to get you all flustered.”

“Yes, you fucking did,” Ronan replies. Adam smirks, and it’ll be the death of Ronan one of these days.

But what a way to go.

* * *

 

Adam had been feeling somewhat nervous about the evening. Just in the way that it was two, possibly even three worlds colliding, and Adam couldn’t foresee exactly how everyone was going to get along.

Ronan’s met Blue and Henry plenty of times, but he’s never hung out with them in a casual setting like this, and it feels different somehow. Obviously Ronan and Gansey have been friends way longer than Adam and Gansey have so it’s not like anyone will be left completely adrift. Except, potentially, Adam himself; he’s kind of in the middle between the two groups, and if Gansey says something that inadvertently offends Blue then it could get awkward, and Adam will have to try and bridge the gap.

An hour after meeting at the bar, however, Adam’s not quite sure what he was worried about. They’re at a bar. There’s alcohol. And alcohol is a great ice-breaker.

Ronan’s the only one not drinking as he volunteered to be designated driver, and so he’s been nursing cokes while the rest of them knocked back a few shots. Gansey and Blue then moved onto wine, while Henry and Adam hit the cocktails menu.

“You are all going to feel fucking horrible tomorrow,” Ronan points out cheerfully, to a chorus of boos.

The evening progresses, and it’s surprisingly…fun. Blue and Gansey get into a passionate debate about responsible agricultural practices, which Ronan even weighs in on, being in a more knowledgeable position than either of them. Gansey and Henry exchange private school anecdotes, a conversation that Adam and Blue playfully mimic with their own public school stories.

The night carries on, and the drinks keep flowing, and Adam can feel his cheeks getting rosier and rosier. He's painfully aware of Ronan’s eyes on him many times and he can’t quite keep himself from smiling.

“You two are not subtle and you’re also adorable,” Blue tells Adam when it’s their turn to get drinks.

“Shut up,” he says with absolutely no bite whatsoever.

They get back to the table with a tray of drinks in time to hear Henry mournfully say, “I wish it was karaoke night.”

“It doesn’t have to be karaoke night for you to sing us a song,” Blue says. “Just sing along with the music.”

“No,” Henry sighs. “It’s not the same. We need to start coming on Thursdays, Thursday is karaoke night.”

“But we have to work on Fridays,” Adam says reasonably. “Can’t be out late. Or get drunk.”

“You don’t need to _drink_ to _sing,_ Adam,” Henry says, aghast, and puts his palm over Adam’s heart. “It comes from in _here.”_

“Oh, Henry,” Gansey says. “That was beautiful.”

Henry nods very seriously. “I know.”

Ronan gets up and puts his hand on the small of Adam's back as he scooches past. “I’ll be right back.”

A couple of minutes later, he returns with the big book of karaoke songs. “The manager says she’ll have the karaoke machine hooked up just before closing, and we can sing _one_ song.” He holds up a finger in emphasis and pushes the book towards Henry. “You better make it a good one.”

He sits back down next to Adam, who tucks himself into Ronan’s side. “How did you do that?”

Ronan shrugs modestly, but Gansey cuts in, “Oh, that’s like, Ronan’s superpower. He’s always been able to talk staff at restaurants and places into doing things like that. Turning the music up, or changing it to something better.”

“Look at you and your hidden depths,” Adam says wonderingly.

“What can I say, Parrish, it’s my natural wit and charm.”

“Yep, you’ve definitely got an abundance of both.”

“Are you sassing me, Parrish?” Ronan says, but then kisses Adam before he can reply.

“Enough of that,” Blue says. “We’ve got important business to attend to over here, come help pick a song.”

And that is how they end the night; all five of them singing Like A Prayer by Madonna as the bar starts to close down and they’re the only ones left.

It’s a pretty fitting end to a pretty great night.

 

* * *

 

Standing outside the now locked entrance of the bar, Ronan faces the age old question: how to wrangle four drunken messes into a BMW without incident.

Oblivious to his plight, Blue shouts, “SHOTGUN!” and tears off towards the car in what Ronan is sure is her best approximation of a straight line.

“Noooooo,” Adam complains, and then he’s off as well, hot on her heels.

 _“Wait,_ you assholes!” Ronan yells after them, and is summarily ignored.

“Uh oh,” says Henry, his arm around Gansey who is fantastically flushed, his glasses slightly askew. Henry points towards the BMW where Blue and Adam now seem to be squabbling over the front passenger seat; Adam’s trying to get the door open even though the keys are in Ronan’s pocket, and Blue’s arms are around his middle from behind, ardently struggling to pull him away. “You better go sort that out, Ronan.”

Of the rest of the group, Henry seems to be the most sober, so Ronan trusts that he’ll get himself and Gansey to the car safely, and hurries ahead.

Adam has now draped himself over the passenger side of the car and gone limp, and as hard as she seems to be trying, Blue clearly cannot shift him. Ronan arrives to hear, “—no way, Blue, if that’s even your _real name,_ I get shotgun in Ronan’s car. I get shotgun for _life.”_

“Oh _what,_ that’s not _fair!”_

“Is too!”

“Is not. Why should you get shotgun for life?”

Adam finally spots Ronan and points, grinning widely. “Boyfriend privileges,” he tells Blue, and Ronan rolls his eyes.

“That’s not a rule. That’s not a rule of shotgun.” She turns to Ronan. “I called it, you _heard_ me.”

“I think _everyone_ fucking heard you, Sargent.”

“Um, but I won the race to the car and then I called it too, soooo.” Adam shrugs.

“Ronan!” Blue says imploringly.

“Rooooonaaaaaaan,” Adam whines.

“I have to decide, do I?” Ronan asks, and they both nod. Ronan pretends to mull it over for a few seconds, then he drapes an arm over Adam’s shoulder. “Parrish gets shotgun.”

“Yessss!”

“That is _gross_ favouritism, Ronan Lynch.”

“Yep.” He kisses Adam on the temple, and Adam tucks his face into Ronan’s neck. He can feel Adam smiling into his skin, and he grins at Blue sharply. “It really, really is.”

“I,” Blue states, pointing at the ground in emphasis, “will never forget this injustice.”

“I’m quaking in my boots, Sargent. Now get in the car.”

Still from his apparent new favourite spot in Ronan’s arms, Adam sleepily mumbles something about Blue being a sore loser, but luckily she doesn’t catch it as she noisily gets into the middle backseat, complaining drunkenly the entire time.

Henry and Gansey finally catch up to them, and the two of them pile into the back on either side of Blue. Adam, who has gone all clingy and tired probably thanks to Ronan’s warmth, is the tricky one to maneuver, but Ronan gets him into the passenger seat eventually.

He shuts Adam’s door and then goes around to the driver’s side and gets in. Adam’s already nodding off against the window, and Ronan turns around to the passengers in the back. Gansey grins inanely at him; Henry’s got his arm along the back of the seats, behind Blue, his hand resting in Gansey’s hair.

“Is everybody’s seatbelt on?” Ronan asks, like he’s talking to a class of preschoolers.

“Yes, Ronan,” the three of them chorus back, like a — well, like a class of preschoolers.

“What about you, Parrish?”

Adam, on the precipice of sleep, jerks alert at his name and looks around, a question in his eyes.

“Your seatbelt, Adam, put it on,” Ronan says. Adam grapples with it, pulling it haphazardly over his shoulder and then struggling to fasten it in the dim light and with the coordination of the thoroughly intoxicated. “There, Parrish. No, _there_ —fucking, come _on,_ Parrish. _There.”_ It finally clicks into place and Adam grins at Ronan sheepishly.

Henry giggles from the backseat. “You have no idea how funny that sounded without context.”

“What do you mean?” Gansey asks, which starts Henry off again.

Blue, apparently having bounced back from the sting of losing shotgun, leans forward between the two front seats and shouts, close enough to Ronan’s ear that he winces, “Play some tunes, Lynch!”

 _“Jesus,_ Sargent, fine.” Ronan starts the engine and as the BMW roars to life, the music starts, at Ronan’s usual high volume.

Gansey jumps almost a foot out of his seat. “Good _God,_ this is terrible.”

“Not the techno, Ronan, put something else on,” Blue complains. Henry at least doesn’t seem to mind, bobbing his head along quite happily, his magnificent hair bouncing all over the place.

“Sorry, Sargent, I don’t have any Taylor Swift,” Ronan taunts as he starts to drive.

“Yes, he does!” Adam blurts delightedly, and _shit,_ Ronan had forgotten that Adam had rifled through all his CDs once and found the ones that decidedly did not go with Ronan’s aesthetic.

For the journey to Blue and Henry’s apartment to drop them off, they listen to the High School Musical 3 soundtrack; Adam skips ahead until it gets to Can I Have This Dance? and all of the passengers treat a very grumpy Ronan to a serenade. (”This is Matthew’s CD,” he insists. “I have no idea why it’s in my car.”)

When Blue and Henry get out, Blue loudly reminds them of their brunch plans for the following day, then Henry shepherds her towards their building. Ronan waits until they’re safely inside before he leaves.

Blue and Henry seem to have taken all the noise with them; in the back, Gansey is quietly singing along to We’re All In This Together, and Adam is making no sound at all. Thinking he might have fallen asleep, Ronan glances at him, but Adam’s awake, turned towards Ronan in his seat and watching him, a soft smile on his face.

Ronan smiles too, then refocuses on the road. “What?”

“I’ll…tell you another time,” Adam says, voice thick and slightly slurred, a mixture between the drink and tiredness.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

 

In the morning, Ronan wakes up with Adam clinging to him like a spider monkey. His arm is tight around Ronan’s waist but he’s also hunched over so his forehead is against Ronan’s back. He feels clammy and he groans when Ronan gently tries to move his arm so he can get up. It’s definitely going to be a hungover day.

Ronan sits up and makes his way to the edge of the bed, but Adam hasn’t yet let go and so gets dragged along. “Adam.”

“No. Stay. You’re warm,” Adam croaks.

“You’re like a furnace all on your own right now, Parrish, you don’t need me.”

“I doooo,” Adam whines, which admittedly does wonders for Ronan’s ego.

“Okay, normally I’d be more than happy to stay in bed with you all fucking day long but you’re squeezing on my bladder and I _really_ have to pee,” Ronan says.

At last, Adam lets go, and Ronan gets to his feet and heads out towards the bathroom. Once he’s relieved himself he detours to the kitchen and gets two glasses of water. He drops one on the coffee table in front of Gansey, and takes the other back through to Adam.

Adam blinks blearily up at Ronan as he puts the water on the bedside table.

“How're you feeling?” Ronan asks.

“O…kay,” Adam says suspiciously, like he can’t quite believe it, and then he pulls himself into a sitting position. Moving, however, is clearly a mistake. “Oh god. Not okay.” He claps a hand to his mouth and hurriedly stumbles to the bathroom; Ronan hears the door slam and then Adam starts retching, and he winces in sympathy.

Back out in the living room, the bathroom door slamming has woken Gansey, if the groan is anything to go by.

Realising that Adam might be a few minutes, Ronan goes out to join Gansey, sitting on the sofa next to his legs. Gansey’s sleep-shirt is inside out and his hair is a colossal mess. He reaches for his glasses and puts them on then looks at Ronan, blinking owlishly.

“Ronan,” he says hoarsely. “I feel like something died in my mouth.”

Ronan passes him the water. “Here.”

“Oh, thank god.” Gansey gulps it down like a dying man in the desert.

“You feeling sick?”

Gansey shakes his head. “No. No, I don’t think so. Headache, though.”

“There’s some aspirin in the bathroom but, uh, Adam’s in there at the minute.”

Gansey cringes. “Say no more. We sort of had a little bit much last night, didn’t we?”

“Well, _you_ all did. _I_ feel fucking fantastic,” Ronan says with a smug grin. He’s distracted by Adam tottering back out of the bathroom.

“You okay, Parrish?” he asks, but Adam waves a hand and grunts without looking up and disappears back into his bedroom. Ronan catches Gansey’s eye. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Guessing that Adam is probably trying to get back to sleep, Ronan leaves him alone for a little. He sorts Gansey out with some aspirin, then tidies the place up a little while Gansey showers and gets changed.

He's just put on a pot of coffee when there’s a knock at the door, and Ronan looks through the peephole to see Henry in all his glory, looking refreshed and ready for the day.

Ronan pulls the door open. “Cheng,” he says in greeting.

“Good morning, Lynch,” Henry sing-songs. “You guys ready for brunch?”

Ronan had forgotten about brunch. “Ah. Shit. No. Well, Gansey might be.”

Henry wriggles his eyebrows. “Oh _really?"_

“Where’s Blue?”

“She’s somewhat…indisposed this morning.”

“So basically puking her guts up in the bathroom?”

“Oh yeah,” Henry says. “She lives in there now.”

“Parrish has been the same. Don’t think he’ll be feeling up to going anywhere today. But you and Gansey go. Have fun.”

“Where am I going?” Gansey says, appearing out of nowhere. He smiles when he sees Henry. “Oh! Good morning, Henry.”

“It’s a _very_ good morning Dick Three. It’s just you and me. Get your shoes on, let’s go.”

As they head out, Ronan calls, “Have him home at a reasonable hour, Cheng!” and gets a rude gesture sent his way over Henry’s shoulder. Ronan laughs and shuts the door, then turns around to see Adam standing in the doorway to his bedroom wrapped from head-to-toe in his duvet.

“Ronan,” he says pathetically, and it’s all he _needs_ to say. Ronan goes over and bundles Adam up into his arms, gently carrying him over to the sofa. He sits down with Adam still in his lap, and lets Adam shuffle himself around until he’s comfortable.

Adam rests his head against Ronan’s shoulder, and Ronan tucks his arm around Adam’s legs, the other rubbing soothing circles on Adam’s back. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I can eat yet.”

“Okay.” Ronan kisses him on the top of his head. “Let me know when you want something.”

“Mm.”

“Do you still feel sick?”

“I don’t know. It’s not as bad if I don’t move.” Adam snakes his hand out from tucked away inside of his duvet and clutches it in Ronan’s t-shirt. “Do you need to go home to the farm today?”

“Nah. My mom’s got it covered, she’s got other help today. You’re stuck with me.”

Adam smiles a little, then it disappears. Ronan softly runs a thumb across Adam’s cheekbone. “What’s the matter?”

Adam turns his face closer into Ronan so his words are muffled, and Ronan has to ask him to repeat himself.

“I said, do you still wanna be with me even though I’m a hungover mess?” Adam asks quietly.

It’s such an endearing question, and Ronan can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t make fun of me, I’m delicate,” Adam says crossly.

“I’m not,” Ronan says, and kisses his forehead. “Yes, dumbass, I still want to be with you even though you’re a hungover mess.”

The smile’s back. “Okay. Good.” After a moment, he adds, “I still want to be with you, too.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page.”

They sit quietly for a few more minutes. Ronan’s half expecting Adam to fall back to sleep. It almost surprises him when Adam eventually speaks up again.

“Where is Gansey? Please tell me we didn’t lose him.”

“Ha. No. I think I sent him and Henry out on a brunch date together?”

Adam rears back at that. _“What?”_ At Ronan’s mere shrug, Adam laughs a little. “Okay, I did _not_ see that coming.”

“Really?” Ronan grins. “I _absolutely_ did.”

Adam snuggles back in, and Ronan tightens his hold again. “Clever you,” Adam says, and he closes his eyes.

“That’s me.”

It falls quiet again, and Ronan knows that if they stay like this too long Adam’s going to get a crick in his neck, and Ronan’s going to get really bad pins and needles in his arm, but he can’t bring himself to move just yet.

“Oh, hey,” he suddenly remembers. “What were you gonna tell me last night?”

But there’s no answer, because Adam is asleep, safe and warm in Ronan’s arms. Ronan smiles, and drops a gentle kiss into Adam’s hair.

“Another time then,” he murmurs, and he, too, drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *i accidentally quoted a high school musical song at the end of the second part of this series, so the HSM 3 reference this time around was entirely intentional lmao.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
